A Quick love
by Slake
Summary: I was really bored and wanted to write something that had to do with Devil may cry, and was on the more grown up side. XD I hope you like it, I'm a huge NeroXGloria fan in case you couldn't tell. :3


1. Making love with a half-demon boy.

Both Nero and Gloria sat on Dante's couth and waited for the doctor to tell them what was wrong with the Devil hunter.

Dante had been out all night fighting demons with Nero, when he suddenly fell flat over on his face. Nero had no clue what to do, so he carried him back home. Gloria had happened to be walking to Devil may cry at the same time as the young half-breed was dragging the older man. She had helped him get Dante inside a lay him on his bed upstairs. Gloria had called the Doctor, and one had quickly come out to see to Dante.

"do you think he'll be ok?" Nero asked Gloria who was sitting quietly on the couth next to him. Neither of them had found the right words to say, until now of course.

Gloria glanced at him then away not answering him for a moment, but when she did she sounded almost worried, " I don't know."

Nero blinked at her tone, she must be upset over all of this, but why? Had she known Dante before now? She seemed to.

Seeing as that Nero hadn't known of Trish's undercover identity, he still thought of her as the New woman from the order.

"if something happens to him, I might have to adopt you." Gloria said, not looking at him.

Nero chocked on his soda he was drinking, "WHAT?" he demanded.

Gloria laughed and pointed at him, "got you, Nero." she said, poking him in the arm.

Nero scoffed at her, he hated it when people played tricks on him. Nero had never been the one to play mind games, he would always lose them and that made him mad.

"very funny." he hissed, then snapped his eyes back to his half empty soda can. He started to sip at it again, he felt so tense all the sudden when he heard Gloria shift on the couth. He could feel it moving underneath his butt, a light bounce that made a part In his pants throb. He almost gasped under the feeling of it, he was quite sensitive with his body. He didn't like people touching him, feeling over him, licking, kissing, Nothing!

Gloria smiled and cocked her head to the side, she was watching his movements, but Nero didn't know why.

Her Icy eyes scanned his thin but built form, very intensely.

Nero started to feel sweat build up on his face and on different places on his body in his pants above all. He tensed up further, to avoid looking like he was going into a panic over her piercing stare.

"you look Tense, Nero," Gloria said as she slid across the couth right up next to him. She moved so fast, one second she was there, the next right Next to Nero.

Nero cleared his throat and tied to pretend he wasn't affected by her closeness, but he was starting to feel very uncomfortable. His Devil arm was lighting up slightly and humming a low sound. Nero's eyes caught a Glare with it, when it started to flash to match the pace of his own racing heart.

"you should relax a little." Gloria finished. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back into the couth, backrest. Nero swallowed loudly when she stood up, Her legs were off to either side of his own.

She reached her left hand down and rubbed over his knee, then up to his jean covered thigh.

A smile broke to her face as she slowly pulled his legs apart from one another, her fingers still stroking his legs.

Nero almost sat up, but he couldn't find the strength to. He felt so weak all the sudden, and the throbbing that was just getting harder and harder in his pants was driving him crazy now.

His chest was rising and falling deeply but very quickly.

Gloria 'awed' at him, and slid her hand straight in between his legs. Nero did make some noise now, he gasped at the strange feeling that started to overthrow his entire body.

"Gloria.." he moaned her name so sweetly as she sat on his knees and rubbed her hands up his hips.

She whispered many things she was about to do to him in his ear, as she slid her right hand into his pants and the left up his shirt.

Nero just groaned and squeezed his blue eyes shut. Gloria giggled lightly and wrapped her legs around his, which were almost shaking.

Her left hand started to unzip his shirt and hoodie at lighting speeds, soon when he opened his eyes and glanced down at her in a feverish way, she was licking his completely naked chest.

Gloria couldn't help but feel almost impressed at his body, it was thin and nicely muscled for being a kid of his age. His chest was fit and tight, his stomach was deliciously shaped. It was enough just looking at it, to make even her mouth water with lust.

"your so nicely built." Gloria sighed against his stomach. Nero laid his head back again, "thank you." he moaned smiling a little to himself.

His smile faded when he felt her sucking on his left nipple, Nero didn't know he had a nerve there until now. Her tongue licked over it then her lips clasped around it and she sucked it, her tongue stroking it while she did. Gloria let her hands rub over his arms, which still had his jacket and hoodie over them, so she started to slip them off.

Nero grunted as she pulled his head forward, along with his body. He had hoped she'd keep sucking on him, but she wanted more, and when she pulled his jacket and hoodie off, he wanted more too.

"come here." he growled and pulled her closer to him by her waist. The throbbing in his pants started to grow worse, Nero was having a hard time maintaining a humanistic behavior because of it. His demon side was starting to bother him again like it had once with Kyire, that was part of the reason she wasn't with him anymore.

Gloria laughed and felt her hands through his white hair, letting each finger slid gently. Nero was currently licking her neck and nibbling sometimes. His eyes were closed as he used all his other senses to take her into him, his demon one most of all.

Finally he lifted his head to meet his face to hers. He let his lips slid over hers in a teasing motion, then his tongue grazed her bottom lip, asking to enter. She granted his request but with a condition, she needed to clam his mouth first. Nero allowed this, and let her take the first kiss onto him, it was slow and passionate.

Gloria started to pick up the pace a little and started to suck Nero's hot tongue, letting his flavor burn into her mouth.

Nero took control by tilting his head, releasing their lips from one another then slamming his against hers with bruising force. The tongue war began as they both drew further into the sweaty kisses. Nero hardly allowed Gloria a chance to breathe he kissed her so fast, causing them both to be out of breath.

Letting his demon side take over more and more by the second Nero slammed Gloria against the couth and bit her bottom lip, growling all the way.

Gloria wrapped her arms around his neck calmly, acting as if his being on top of her meant nothing, which made Nero want to pound her into the floor with his friction.

Nero started to undo her skimpy outfit's straps, and rubbing his hands inside it, pulling it off as he did.

Was it a contest now? Gloria loved contests to get the other undressed faster, so she started to work on her hands down to his pants.

The throbbing I his pants grew so hard Nero grunted and lower his head to the nape of her next, almost whimpering under the constraint of lust. He didn't want to lose control again the way he had to Kyrie, she still hadn't forgiving him.

Another throb sent a shiver up his spine, and a loud moan from his lips. He wanted so badly to take her into him, and thrust his body into her, but he didn't want to let his other side win.

"I can't." he half whimpered into her neck. Gloria stopped moving her hands down his stomach, slid them around to his back, rubbing it (for the first time) Gently.

"can't what?" she asked, kissing his cheek softly.

"do this. I can't do this, I'll lose control again." he told her, his voice trembling. Nero pulled his head up and looked Gloria in the eyes, which blinked at him. Nero's were large and almost filled with tears, he closed them and turned his face to his demonic arm.

"I could hurt you, Gloria… I don't want to hurt anyone else I care about with this damn thing." he whispered, glaring at his arm , that now looked like it was on fire. Nero's inner feelings were on the outside with his arm.

Gloria's face saddened, but not because they wouldn't be able to be together, because of what he had said. Did he really care about her that much? Gloria had never felt wanted by a soul, she normally wasn't bothered by this, but with Nero…she felt needed even more then wanted.

"baby, you don't have to worry." Gloria said as she put a hand on the side of his warm face. Nero looked at her feverishly, his eyes large with wonder.

"why not? I could really hurt you, I don't want to. I lo-.." Nero stopped himself before he could finish what he was about to say.

Gloria smiled at him, "I love you to much to lie to you." she sweetly said, rubbing her face over his.

Nero blushed at her words, and Gloria giggled at him, "you did think I mean it? Or are you shocked that I feel what way?" she asked.

Nero gulped, "I don't… I-I don't know." he said, then returned his eyes away from her.

His arm started to light up brighter like a flame and hum a deep, low sound. Nero's eyes widened at it, he knew what followed that.

Another throb in his pants made him force his lower body into Gloria's with such speed. She stifled a moan when he did it again, her blue eyes squeezed shut. It was so powerful, painful but all at the same time, pleasurable, Gloria had never felt someone do this so hard, it made her wonder what it would feel like without cursed clothing in the way.

Nero's teeth seemed to grow sharper as he allowed his demon side to control his body. He didn't want this, but he couldn't help it, it was overpowering him.

Nero slid his hands down to her outfit again, and grabbed it with his demonic arm, he ripped the bottom of it off, and rubbed his hand up her. His tongue grazed his own lips then he slid them over her chest. He repeated the same motion to her that she had done to him, ( the sucking an all XDD ) with such lust.

"oh, Nero!" she gasped as Nero wrapped his fingers around her thigh with his demonic arm and pulled it up to his own hip.

He growled in pleasure of hearing her call his name so sweetly, and sucked harder letting his tongue do most of the work.

Gloria didn't want to lose this fight completely so she reach her arm over his shoulder and her hand down into his pants, rubbing her hand over his butt. His demonic arm's claws started to dig into her skin, drawing small beads of blood, that ran down her leg.

"you are so sexy." Gloria groaned into Nero's neck as she grabbed his butt, which was very soft , tight but not flat. it was just the way she liked it, meaty enough for her to let her nails sink into.

Nero laughed right in her ear, (with his sexy laugh XD ) and licked her chin once then rose his head to look at her, a wicked smile on his face.

Gloria continued to feel over his butt, letting her hand do whatever it wanted to. Nero cocked his head and lowered it, looking away, "oooh.. that feels good." he moaned. Hair fell into his face, it stuck to his face because of all the sweat that was now dripping off him, his entire body was slick and steamy now. Gloria let her other hand run up his stomach and feel over the wet muscles.

"go around the front, baby. There's a lot more to feel there." he moaned, licking his lips. Gloria smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll save the best for last." she whispered, kissing him once again.

Nero hardly had a chance to kiss her back before she had slid herself down him and started to kiss his chest and stomach. He felt a little annoyed. He wanted his pants off so that he could get his body completely into hers', but his pants stopped him from doing this, so he frowned to himself and let his head lean back.

Nero being quite a bit shorter then her ( duh! He's like 18 *slaps self* ah! Back to story!! 8D ) lowered his lower body down onto her, his pants landing on her chest. He would have laughed at her and demand that she rip the cursed pants off him, and give him the chance to take her in, but he didn't.

Gloria was enjoying licking the sweat off his body, but when he lowered himself onto her she laughed at him.

"you want them off that bad?" she asked an eyebrow raising slightly.

Nero arched his back and stood back on his knees, Gloria's face was almost right between his legs now, he was wickedly smiling at her.

"take them off, if you can." he moaned, as he rubbed his hands down his stomach then down into his pants. He rocked back and forth twice on his knees, letting his body get right next to her face.

This tempted Gloria beyond anything she had ever been tempted by before, she couldn't even believe this much younger boy was acting this way. Maybe he was right about that arm of his, though in a way, she didn't care. She just didn't want him to hurt himself or regret what he was doing now, later.

"I don't know if I should." she mused, putting a finger on her lips in a gesture of thinking.

Nero scratched some off his skin open with his demon arm and licked the blood off of it, so very hotly.

"I think you should, before I have to make you." he said, wiping his face off.

Gloria shrugged and reached out for his pants, she undid his belt and slipped it from the belt loops.

Nero groaned slowly, letting the sounds escape from his lips in a sexy way. He let his hips sway slightly when Gloria grabbed them, she smirked at him.

She undid the button to his jeans and the zip, then started to slid them down his hips, digging her fingers into is skin as she did.

"faster, baby." Nero moaned to her, so pleadingly. He had a almost desperate tone to his words as he said it, like his very life depended on it.

Another throb in his pants sent his body into over drive, he stared at her, wanting her so badly all the sudden. He couldn't think of anything thing else outside her, he wanted to love her the way no one else ever had. He wanted not only to make sweet love to her, but also to hold her and protect her the way he couldn't protect Kyrie.

It was painful.


End file.
